


Complications

by cloudcomet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Secret Relationship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1x10. Ward's thoughts on what happened and his worries for the future. Thoughts are focused on May, Jemma and Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

It had been a terrible week for Ward. He had been getting snubbed left and right by both May and Jemma and the team looked ready to fall apart.  
  
 _Unbelievable._  
  
He had been wrong that sex would change his working relationship with May. He wasn’t great at making jokes but they were both adults who could take a few sexual innuendoes now and then. He had thought that they could be friends with benefits instead of simply fuck buddies. May's hostility suggested otherwise.  
  
Coulson was _right._  
  
Romantic relationships with someone on the team spelt trouble. Coulson’s well-meaning advice seemed to have hit the nail on its head even if it was given out when he likely overheard their conversation in the cargo load. His tactical move had been misinterpreted by May and it nettled him. He was a damn professional and damn fucking good at what he did. May was no damsel in distress. If anything he was the one who needed her in combat situations. Plus it seemed like Skye had overheard their verbal sparring in the kitchen which he most certainly did not want.  
  
 _Trouble._  
  
He thought that as soon as Mike Peterson boarded the Bus. Jemma had swooned. _What in the actual fuck?_ Sure, Peterson was taller and looking suave now all cleaned up, but the last time they had crossed paths, he had been trying to kill all of them and was suicidal. Even if he had super powers, they were fueled by that creepy centipede attachment to his arm! Had she forgotten?! It was quite ridiculous, really. Ward hadn’t even seen her being all starry-eyed over him and he was the one who jumped out of a plane for her.  

_Worry._

He worried about the entire team. Cracks have been appearing and now Coulson was gone with his status unclear. His sexual relationship with May seemed to have backfired on both of them and instead of deeper understanding and higher level of comfort; May had become tense, uptight and ready to shoot daggers at him. Skye knew more than she should about everything and she was definitely keeping secrets from him. Jemma might have caught on to the tensions building up in the Bus which was probably why she had largely ignored him and Fitz would definitely take his cue from her. Peterson’s status was unclear as well but Ward wanted him to live; Ace needed his father.

Worst thing was that Ward could only _wait and recover from his bloody gunshot wound._

**Author's Note:**

> How are we going to wait till Jan?!  
> Was watching this ep and found myself laughing at how Ward was getting it bad from all sides especially from May.


End file.
